


perfectly dressed

by maryden



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Leliana is an insufferable tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryden/pseuds/maryden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what would look even better on you? Nothing.” Leliana hunts for the perfect dress. The Warden grows frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	perfectly dressed

“Do you think this one is a little too frilly, maybe?” Leliana asks, examining her reflection in the ornate golden mirror of their bedroom.

Perched at the edge of the bed behind her, the Warden smiles appreciatively. “Looks good to me.”

Leliana pulls at the hem of her sleeves, brows drawn in a frown.

“No, it’s definitely too frilly,” she decides. 

She tugs at the strings at the her back, until they come undone and shrugs out of the dress, which collapses in a forlorn lump at her feet, leaving Leliana standing stark naked. Picking up the dress with one foot, she throws it over her shoulder and saunters towards the the armoire.

She’s been at this for close to an hour now - trying on dresses in an attempt to find the perfect outfit for the diplomatic ball in Val Chevin next week. Except nothing in her wardrobe has, as of yet, managed to meet her exacting criterion for perfection, and so the Warden has had to endure an hour of Leliana switching between states of fancy dress and undress, her initial amusement at the back and forth rapidly turning into frustration. 

The sight of Leliana’s bare back - sprayed with freckles and littered with scars, the graceful arch of her spine disappearing into her short cropped red hair, the smooth curves of her bow trained muscles shifting as she rummages through the armoire for yet another dress - is doing little to help matters. Leliana is either completely oblivious to her frustration, or is, in typical Leliana fashion, doing the whole thing in a purposeful drawn-out attempt to tease her. Either way, what the Warden really wants right now is to pin Leliana against the wall and kiss her, but she knows better than to get in between Leliana and fashion, and elects to suffer for a little longer, hoping that Leliana finds what she’s looking for in the next few minutes.

There’s a triumphant cry from the armoire and Leliana returns with a pale blue chiffon dress slung over over her arm. She slips into it with ease, then twirls around in the front of the mirror once, eyebrows raised in critical appraisal.

“Does this look good?”

“You could make a potato sack look good, Leli,” the Warden says, mostly because it’s true and also because she really wants Leliana drop this absurd exercise already.

Leliana giggles softly but doesn’t look back, toying with the neckline of her dress instead. She lets out a frustrated sigh. “It might be a little out of season…”

“It’s perfect,” the Warden assures her hastily, because if she has to watch Leliana change into yet another dress, she’s fairly certain she’s going to explode from pent-up sexual frustration.

Leliana looks thoroughly unconvinced, fussing at the sleeves. “I don’t know. These sleeves look terrible, and the skirt is much too long. Perhaps I could have it tailored? Oh, never mind. I must have another dress somewhere-”

The Warden decides desperate times call for desperate measures and reaches out, snaking half an arm around Leliana’s waist and pulling her closer. Leliana complies almost absently, still immersed in thought.

“You know what would look even better on you?” the Warden says, louder than necessary. Leliana snaps out of her reverie and hums inquiringly. “Nothing.”

That gets Leliana’s attention. She turns around to face the Warden, an eyebrow arched.

“Just so we’re absolutely clear, by nothing, I mean no clothes,” the Warden clarifies. “So maybe take off that dress. And kiss me,” she adds, looking utterly serious. “Not necessarily in that order.”

A smile unfurls across Leliana’s face, slow and amused, as she cups the Warden’s jaw and leans in to kiss her. The Warden sighs into the sweet heat of Leliana’s mouth pressed against her own, her arms tightening around the bard’s waist. Leliana pulls away slowly, hands tangled in the Warden’s hair and the Warden buries her face into Leliana’s neck and groans.

Leliana laughs suddenly, and when the Warden looks up at her, her blue eyes are shining with mirth.

“That was a terrible compliment,” she says, eyes bright and voice still laced with laughter, leaning forward until the Warden finds herself tipped back onto the bed, her arms pinned above her head.

“Oh, you’re one to talk,” the Warden grumbles, biting back a moan as Leliana trails kisses at the side of her neck. “Miss Most-Of-Your-Facial-Features-Are-In-The-Right-Places.”

Leliana emerges from the crook of her neck, her face hovering over the Warden’s with a mock-wounded expression. “You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

The Warden lets her eyes fall shut and exhales in exasperation. She’s certain Leliana is dragging this out on purpose. “Tell you what,” she says finally, through gritted teeth. “Please take off that dress and don’t stop kissing me and I swear I will never mention it again.”

Leliana traces the Warden’s jaw with a single finger, murmuring in a playful half-whisper, “So impatient.”

The Warden decides that is far too unfair a comment to pass without retaliation. She wraps her ankles around Leliana’s calves and pulls them closer, forcing Leliana’s feet off the floor. Leliana regains her balances with the fluid grace of a rogue, her knees on either side of the Warden, hips pressed against the Warden’s waist.

“Impatient is really the last word you should be using,” she says vehemently. “I watched you alternate between dressed and naked for an hour,” she adds for emphasis, before sinking her mouth against Leliana’s clavicle. At the sensation of tongue against skin, Leliana gasps, her hips grinding languidly against the Warden’s knee pressed at the juncture of her thighs.

“And now you’re all worked up,” Leliana murmurs cheerfully, her breath ghosting the shell of the Warden’s ears. “Everyone wins.”

“You were doing that on purpose?”

“You can always do things with more than one purpose in mind, no?”

“You-” the Warden groans, hitching the skirt of her dress up and pulling it over her head in one sweeping movement, until Leliana is finally, blessedly naked and pressed against her, body taut as a bowstring. She rolls them both to their sides, wrapping her arms once again around the swell of Leliana’s hips. “-are an insufferable tease-” she continues, punctuating each word with a kiss pressed to Leliana’s strenum and Leliana laughs again, that sunshine bright laugh of hers, one that always leaves the Warden feeling a little breathless with affection in its wake. “ -and I love you.”

“Words, words. What is that they say about actions speaking louder?”

The Warden smiles, sliding lower down her body, hands splayed against the bard’s waist, pausing nip at the pale, scarred expanse of her abdomen. Leliana’s breath hitches in anticipation.

“Oh, they will,” the Warden promises, dipping her head between Leliana’s spread thighs, “they will.”


End file.
